Lovesick
by MastaGamerita
Summary: When Sonic comes down with a cold, Amy decides to take care of him until he's well again. While doing so, the two become much closer than either of them expected...
1. Chapter 1: At Your Service

**Ages**

Sonic: 22

Amy: 19

Sonic awoke from a restless night. His headache and coughing fits had made it impossible for him to sleep. He put his gloves, socks, and shoes on and dragged himself downstairs. Sonic made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the dining table. After eating a spoonful, he got into another coughing fit. Eventually he got himself straight, and he continued to eat his cereal. When he was done he put the bowl in the dishwasher and dragged himself back up the stairs.

"Ugh, my head is killing me." Sonic said. He got into another coughing fit. At this point his coughing fits were so bad that he almost fell back down the stairs. Sonic groaned and continued walking upstairs. After he brushed his teeth, he got back in bed. Sonic tried to get back to sleep, but his head wouldn't let him. Sonic turned to the side; that didn't help. He turned to the other side; that didn't help either. He turned on his stomach; it made things a little better, so he stayed that way. Sonic's phone started ringing. Sonic groaned and looked at the caller ID. It was Amy. Sonic answered the phone.

"Hi Amy." Sonic said.

"Hi Sonic! Are you okay? Your voice sounds different." Amy said.

"No Amy, I'm *cough* sick."

"Your sick! Why didn't you call me sooner? I'll be right over!"

"Amy you don't have to *cough* do that, it's *cough* just a cold."

"I don't care, I'm coming over anyway!" And with that, she hung up.

Sonic sighed. _Why does she make such a big deal out these things?_ He thought. Sonic resumed his sleeping position; hopefully he could get a quick nap before Amy came over. Soon, Sonic was drifting off to sleep...

••••••••••

An hour later, Sonic heard the doorbell ring. He got out of bed and slowly made his way downstairs. When he opened the door, his jaw dropped.

Amy was wearing a strapless dress that exposed the top half of her breasts and stopped just below her butt. The trim for the top and bottom was red glitter. The rest of the dress was white, except for a red plus sign in the top right corner. She was wearing red glitter high heels and a cute little white nurse hat with a red plus sign on it. Her long, pink hair was pulled back into a ponytail and in her right hand was a first aid kit she had put together herself. _She looks so sexy._ Sonic thought.

"Sonic, your nose is bleeding!" Amy exclaimed.

"What?" Sonic said. He put his finger up to his nose and examined it; there was blood on it. "I guess it is."

Amy grabbed Sonic by the shoulder and led him up the stairs. "Which door leads to your room?" She asked. Sonic pointed to one of the doors. Amy opened it and led Sonic in. She pulled back the covers on Sonic's bed. "Lie down." Amy instructed. Sonic did as he was told, and Amy pulled up the covers on him. Then she opened her first aid kit and got out some tissues. She started to wipe Sonic's nose.

"Your sicker than I thought, Sonic." Amy said. Once Sonic's nose had stopped bleeding, she got out a thermometer. "Open your mouth." She said. Sonic did so, and when Amy stuck the thermometer in, he closed it. He held this position until the thermometer started beeping. Sonic opened his mouth and Amy took the thermometer out.

"102.1. You have a fever, Sonic." Amy said.

"Maybe that's why I have such a headache." Sonic said.

"Could be. Hold on, let me get you an ice pack. It will help your headache."

"That's sweet Amy, but you really don't have to do this."

"But I _want_ to, Sonic. I care about you, and I don't want you getting hurt. So I'm going to take care of you, whether you like it or not."

Sonic smiled. "Thank you Amy. By the way, you look really sexy in that outfit." _Wait, why did I just say that? She's going to think I'm a creep now._ He thought.

Amy blushed. "Did you really mean that, or is it just the fever talking?"

"I meant it." _Why am I saying this stuff?_

"Thank you Sonic. You still look handsome, even if your sick."

Sonic blushed. _She thinks I'm handsome?_ "Thanks Amy."

Amy put an ice pack on Sonic's forehead. "You don't have to thank me, it's true."

"But I want to."

"Fine, you can thank me. Is their anything else you need?"

"Can I have a glass of water, please?"

"Of course." Amy left the room to get a glass of water. Sonic couldn't help but watch her butt move as she walked. _I know I wanted her before, but now I want her more than ever._ Sonic sighed. "Why do I have to be so shy?" He muttered. Just then, Amy came back with a glass of water.

"Thanks Amy." Sonic said, reaching for the glass of water.

"Your welcome, Sonic." Amy said, handing him the glass of water.

Sonic drank some of the water and sat the glass on the nightstand.

"Is their anything else I can do for you?" Amy asked.

"No." Sonic said.

"Alright. Well I'll be in the living room, so call me if you need me!" Amy proceeded to the living room, but a hand stopped her.

"Amy, wait." Sonic said.

"What is it, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Could you...stay here with me?" Sonic was blushing.

Amy blushed as well. "Of course I will, Sonic."

"R-Really?"

"Of course! I'd be happy to keep you company."

Sonic got out of bed and hugged her. Amy hugged him back. Sonic started stroking her quills, as Amy did the same with his. Neither of the hedgehogs realized what they were doing; they were just enjoying the moment. Finally, Amy came back to earth and let go of Sonic. Both of their faces were a deep red. Sonic let out a nervousness chuckle and got back in bed. Amy smiled and sat on the side of the bed.

"So...how are you?" Sonic asked.


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming Closer

"I'm doing good, thank you, but I'm more concerned with your well-being than mine." Amy said.

 _She's so selfless. I'm going to have to find some way to make it up to her when I get healthy again._ Sonic thought.

"Your so selfless, Amy." Sonic said.

"What can I say? I like to make sure other people are alright before I tend to my own needs."

Sonic smiled at her. "As long as I'm with you, I'm better than alright."

Amy blushed. Sonic took his hand out from under the covers and held hers. He was relieved when she didn't take it away. _Does this mean she has feelings for me? Or is she just trying to make me feel better?_ He thought.

"Is there anything else you need, Sonic?"

"Nope. I've got the one thing I need with me already." Sonic said, giving Amy a flirty wink.

Amy blushed and scooted up farther on the bed. Now Amy's butt was right beside Sonic's upper thigh. Sonic could feel his penis break open the door of it's compartment. Quickly, he used his other hand to grab the tip of it so it couldn't extend. Amy was giving him a confused look. _Oh crap, did she see that?_ He thought. "What?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic..." Amy said in a sexy tone. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Amy was leaning over now, so Sonic had the perfect view of her breasts. Sonic blushed and his penis extended a little more but he once again used his hand to stop it from extending it's full length.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked, still speaking in that sexy tone of hers. She began stroking Sonic's quills. Sonic could feel himself slowly being turned on. _Resist, Sonic. You have to resist._ He thought. It was tough, but Sonic still managed to resist.

"Y-Yeah, *cough* I'm s-sure." Sonic said.

"Alright...well I'm going to go to the store real quick. I won't be long." Amy said, scratching Sonic's chin.

"O-Okay. I'll be here, waiting for you." Sonic said, nervously.

"Goodbye Sonic!" Amy said. She gave him a flirty wink and left.

 _Oh boy, what does she have planned for me? This isn't going to end well..or is it? I mean, I do love her...with all of my heart...and I think about her all the time...and dream about us being together...and really just wanna kiss her all day...and-_

"You know what, screw it! I'm going to be ready for whatever Amy has planned for me!"

Sonic heard the doorbell ring. Lucky for him, his penis had returned to it's normal size now and was back in it's compartment. Eager, Sonic went downstairs and opened the door. There was Amy, hold a shopping bag from SVC.

"Amy!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hello, Sonic." She was speaking in the same tone she was when she left.

Sonic immediately hugged Amy. Amy hugged him back, kicking the door closed with her foot.

"Miss me?" Amy asked.

"More than you know. I know it was only ten minutes, but it felt like ten hours." Sonic said.

"I feel the same way, Sonic."

Sonic began to stroke Amy's quills, and Amy stroked Sonic's. The two hedgehogs couldn't help themselves-they really loved each other, even if the other didn't know it. Sonic lifted Amy up bridal style and carried her over to the couch.

"What did you buy, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"You'll find out soon. But for now, let's get you back in bed." Amy said. She got up off of Sonic and helped him up the stairs and into his room. Once again, Amy pulled up the covers on him.

"Comfortable?" Amy asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Good. Well, I'm going to go make lunch now."

"Amy, you really don't have to do that. I can still cook." Sonic said.

"Nonsense. Your sick, Sonic, and you need your rest."

"Amy..."

"I'm cooking for you, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." And with that, Amy went back downstairs.

Sonic sighed. _Oh Amy...how I love you so._ He thought. _I remember when I first met you..._

-Flashback-

"SONIC!" Rosy yelled as she hugged her hero. Sonic was confused at why this girl was hugging him.

"I...can't...breathe!" Sonic said.

Immediately, Rosy let go. Sonic was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you alright? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"Relax, I'm fine."

"My name is Rosy the Rascal. I'm your biggest fan!"

 _Fan? I didn't know I had fans._ Sonic thought. "Well Rosy, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog. But I guess you know that already. It's nice to meet you."

Rosy squealed.

 _Her squeal is adorable...wait, why did I just think that?_ Sonic thought.

"Oops, sorry! I don't know why I did that."

"That's okay."

"So, does this mean we're friends now?"

 _She wants to be friends already? Wow, she really is my biggest fan._

"I'd like that." Sonic said.

Rosy squealed and hugged him once again.

 _She feels so warm. I feel...good. I don't know why, but I do._ Sonic thought. He looked down at the pink hedgehog. _She looks pretty. Wait, what? Why am I thinking this stuff? I can't possibly like a girl...can I?_

Rosy let go of Sonic. "Wanna come to my house and play some soccer?"

"I wish I could, but I need to stop an evil scientist from destroying this planet." Sonic was about to speed off, but then turned back to Rosy. "Rosy?"

"Yes Sonic?" Rosy asked.

"Be careful."

"I will. Goodbye, Sonic."

Sonic gave her a thumbs up and sped off.

-End Flashback-

 _I still didn't understand love back then...but thanks to you, I now know almost everything about it. I only knew you as Rosy the Rascal back then, but look at you now. A smart, beautiful, caring, cheerful, feisty, woman by the name of Amy Rose. The day I met you was truly the greatest day of my life. You'll be mine soon, Amy. I just know it._


	3. Chapter 3: You Ready For This?

"Sonic, lunch is ready!" Amy said. She was holding two plates of food.

"Whatever you made, it sure smells good. Or is that just you?" Sonic asked, giving her a flirty wink.

Amy giggled. "I don't know. Maybe it's you." Amy said, winking back at him. She took a seat on the bed and set one plate to the side. "I made some grilled chicken sandwiches with a side of fruit salad." Amy said. She grabbed the sandwich. "Open up!"

"What?" Sonic asked.

"I said open up. I'm going to feed you."

"Okay Amy, that really isn't necessary. Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I can't eat on my own."

"So? I would feed you even if you weren't sick. Now open up!"

 _Is she flirting with me?_ Sonic thought.

"Hmm, your still not going to open up. Guess I'm going to have to do this hard way." Amy lied down on Sonic's chest and started stroking his quills. Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but Amy stuck part of sandwich inside. Sonic bit that part off.

"Do you like it?" She asked seductively.

Sonic nodded, and pulled Amy up closer to him. He started stroking her quills too.

"Are you going to cooperate with me now?" Amy asked.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean you should stop what your doing right now." Sonic said.

"Who said I was? Now open." Sonic did so, and Amy once again stuck part of the sandwich into his mouth, which he bit off. They continued this cycle until Sonic had finished all his food.

"Well Sonic, it's my turn to eat now." Amy said. She tried to loosen out of Sonic's grip, but he held onto her.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Sonic said seductively. "You fed me, now it's my turn to feed you." He grabbed Amy's plate and took the sandwich off it. "Open up." Amy gave him a sexy smile and did so. They did the same process they did when Amy was feeding Sonic until all of Amy's food was gone.

"Your a good cook, Amy." Sonic said, still holding her close.

"Sonic, you've got a little something on your face." Amy said seductively.

"Where?"

Amy kissed Sonic on the lips.

"There."

"Amy, you do understand the meaning of sick, right?"

"I do, but I really don't care. I love you to much to resist."

"Ditto, Amy." Sonic pulled Amy into another kiss. This one was longer than the first, as it was more passionate and intense. Sonic licked Amy's lips, asking for entrance. Ignoring the fact that she was probably going to get sick if she let Sonic do this, Amy opened her mouth to let Sonic in. Their tongues battled with each other while swapping saliva. The hedgehogs wanted this moment to last forever, but eventually they had to part for air.

"That...was..." Amy began.

"Amazing." Sonic finished.

"More than Amazing, Sonic."

Sonic kissed Amy again and pulled her under the covers.

"I love you, Amy Rose." Sonic said.

"I love you too, Sonic The Hedgehog." Amy said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"It would be a dream come true. Come on, let's watch some TV." Sonic turned the TV on, and the two hedgehogs cuddled up to watch the show.

•••••••••••

Before they knew it, it was dinner time. Amy was downstairs cooking and Sonic was upstairs watching TV. He couldn't get Amy off his mind, though.

 _I love her being here. I'm not sure if I wanna go back to the way I was living before. I mean, I don't want her to work her butt off making sure I'm alright, but I do want her to stay here. Maybe she could live with me. Oh, what a wonderful life we would have. Always waking up with her by my side, eating all of our meals together, having sex every night...well, maybe not every night. Still, it would be amazing. I need to ask her, but when? Hmm...I'll ask her tommorow morning. Hopefully she'll say yes._ Sonic thought.

Just then, Amy walked into room with two plates of food, two knives, two forks, and the SVC shopping bag. "Babe, the food's ready!" She said.

Sonic smiled, turned the TV off, and got out of bed. He sat down near the end of the bed. Amy put the SVC shopping bag on the dresser and sat down beside Sonic.

"Why'd you bring the bag up here?" Sonic asked.

"You'll find out later." Amy said seductively.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask anymore questions regarding the subject. He grabbed one of the plates from Amy, along with a knife and fork. He cut a piece of food off and fed it to Amy. She did the same to him.

"Mmm...Amy, what is this?" Sonic asked.

"Fish with lemon juice and a side of corn." Amy said.

"Well it sure is good."

"Thank you, Sonic."

The two hedgehogs continued feeding each other until there was no food left.

"That was delicous, Amy." Sonic said, stroking Amy's quills.

"I'm glad you liked it, Sonic." Amy said. Sonic stared at Amy for a moment, before he said seductively, "I want dessert."

"I didn't make dessert, Sonic." Amy said seductively.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Amy smiled and got up. She went over and locked the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Together As One

Amy sat back down on Sonic's lap. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. Sonic moved his arms up Amy's back and searched for a zipper. When he found it, he unzipped her dress. Sonic then let go of Amy to get a better look at her. Amy kicked off her heels and slid the dress all the way down, leaving her only in her black, lace, strapless bra and the matching underwear. Sonic stared at her for a while, and finally said, "You never cease to suprise me with your looks."

Amy smiled at Sonic and shoved him onto the bed. Sonic pulled Amy down with him and kissed her again. When they parted, Amy removed her nurse hat and Sonic took off his socks and gloves. Sonic rolled over so he was on top of Amy, then started kissing the space between her breasts.

"Sonic, stop!" Amy said in between her laughing. "That tickles!"

Ignoring her pleas, Sonic continued to kiss the space between Amy's breasts. Eventually, Sonic gave Amy a break and moved his hands under Amy. Amy watched him curiously, trying to figure out what he was going to do next. Sonic moved his hands up and down Amy's back. It appeared that he was searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Amy asked.

"Your bra clasp." Sonic replied.

"It will be easier to find if I'm standing." Amy said. "Get up."

Sonic did so and allowed Amy to stand. He searched for her bra clasp again, this time able to easily find it. Sonic unhooked the bra and tossed it to the side. He then took a good look at Amy's breasts. They were a little small for someone her age, but Sonic didn't care. To him, they looked perfect. Sonic was starting to get hard just from staring at Amy's breasts. He didn't make an effort to cover it up this time, though.

Sonic took Amy's right breast into his hand and began to massage it. Amy moaned in response. Sonic continued to massage Amy's breast, her moans music to his ears. Amy felt something poking her vulva, and looked down to see Sonic's fully grown penis. She smiled mischievously. Sonic eventually switched to her left breast, giving it the same amount of attention he gave the right. Amy lifted Sonic's chin up and kissed him. She licked his lips, asking for entrance, and he happily complied. Their tongues danced together, trying to figure out who would be dominant. Sonic parted first, and kneeled down so he was facing Amy's breasts. He immediately started sucking on the right one.

"God, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. "That feels so good!"

Sonic smiled mentally and continued sucking on her breast. Amy was enjoying this, but she wanted to give him pleasure too. She pried Sonic off of her breast. He gave her a confused look.

"Now it's my turn to please you." Amy said.

She pushed Sonic onto the bed and got on top of him. Amy then grabbed Sonic's penis. She began massaging it. Sonic started moaning, much to Amy's delight. Amy continued massaging Sonic's penis.

"Oh, Amy." Sonic moaned. "That feels great!"

"Not as great as this." Amy said. She stuck Sonic's penis into her mouth and began swirling her tongue around it. This drove Sonic wild.

"OH MY GOD, AMY! THAT FEELS AMAZING!" Sonic yelled. This was music to Amy's ears, and she started sucking on his penis. Sonic was beginning to sweat. He felt something building up inside of him, and he already knew what it was. Amy continued sucking on Sonic's penis, until Sonic yelled out, "AMY! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Amy licked the tip of Sonic's penis, letting him know she wanted it. Not long after that, Sonic cummed into Amy's mouth. She happily swallowed it all.

"Mmmm," Amy said seductively. "You taste good."

Sonic smiled at her, recovering from his first orgasm. That was undoubtedly the most pleasure he had ever experienced. Sonic wanted Amy to experience it too.

"Alright Amy," Sonic said. "Now it's my turn to make you cum."

He rolled over so that he was on top of Amy. Sonic then pulled down Amy's underwear and tossed it to the side. Now they were both completely bare. Sonic took a look of Amy's entire body. She was beautiful, as always. Sonic spread Amy's legs apart so he could see her vagina better. He kneeled down so that he was directly facing it. Sonic started licking Amy's vulva, receiving moans from Amy. Determined to make her cum, Sonic continued to lick Amy's vulva. Eventually, Sonic began to lick the inside of Amy's vagina, causing her to scream in ecstasy.

"SONIC! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Amy screamed.

Sonic swirled his tongue around inside her. This one action was enough to make Amy cum all over herself and Sonic. Sonic happily licked it up.

"Yum." Sonic said. He waited until Amy had recovered from her first orgasm and asked, "Ready for the real deal?"

Amy nodded. "Get up, I need to get something."

"Get what?"

"You'll see."

Sonic got up and Amy walked over to dresser. She then pulled a condom out of the SVC bag. Sonic gave her a suspicious look.

"Have you been planning this?" He asked.

Amy smiled mischievously. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't."

Sonic smirked at her. "Alrighty then. Do you wanna be on the top or bottom?"

"Top."

Sonic picked Amy up and fell onto the bed. He grabbed the condom from her and put it on his penis.

"Have you done this before?" Sonic asked.

"No. Have you?" Amy asked.

"No. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Amy smiled weakly. Sonic positioned himself, then started thrusting into Amy. When he reached her hymen, he looked at her for permission to keep going. Amy nodded, bracing herself for impact. Sonic pulled out of her a little, then smashed through her hymen. Amy winced, and a few tears came down her cheeks. Sonic kissed them away and continued thrusting.

"Go faster!" Amy exclaimed.

Sonic obliged and thrust faster into her. Soon, almost Sonic's entire penis was inside Amy.

"S-Sonic I'm cl-close." Amy said.

"M-Me too." Sonic said.

Sonic knew what would make them cum. He continued to thrust into Amy until his entire penis was inside Amy.

"SONIC, I'M GOING TO CUM!" Amy yelled.

"Together." Sonic breathed out.

"SONIC!"

"AMY!"

They both cummed all over themselves and the bedsheets. Sonic removed his penis from Amy's vagina and pulled up the covers on them.

"That was amazing." Amy breathed out.

"Amy, there's something I need to ask you." Sonic said.

"What is it?"

Sonic took a deep breath. "Would you like to move in with me?"

"Of course I do!"

Sonic sighed of relief and turned off the lights.

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yes Amy?" Sonic said.

"I love you."

Sonic smiled and wrapped his arms around Amy.

"I love you too."

 **Author's Note: Da**, I think I made that WAY too detailed. Still, I think it's pretty good for my first lemon. Thank you so much for reading this story and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Da** school. Feel free to review!**


End file.
